1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to an electronic device, an electronic system comprising a plurality of electronic devices, and a method of providing information which is capable of providing various pieces of information using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the breakthrough development of hardware, software, and contents industry sectors, common consumers have become supplied with various contents through a variety of hardware and software.
Accordingly, a problem that a user can be supplied with a variety of contents how efficiently and can enjoy the contents has emerged as a very important technical issue.